Untouchables
by StarsAreOutThere
Summary: Yondu Udonta: The days of a battle slave are far behind him. Life as a Ravager well-established; Yondu's been living life on his own terms, for better or worse. Then the unexpected happens - something that makes Yondu realize: he's not as untouchable as he thought he might be. [M themes encompass adult situations, adult language, intense violence... you know the drill.]
1. Thoughtless

This is a continuation of Yondu's origin story, my other fic, picking up at the end of the Ravager Arc: Part 1. Not required to read but there will be character references from there to here, both canon and created. I've worked very hard on my other story so I do hope you read it if you haven't already :)

'Untouchables' is an in-between saga, originally NOT in my plan for Yondu's story, but I had felt stifled creatively with keeping my story all-audience friendly... I needed to go a little dark. Still the same style of writing: going through Yondu's experiences with some focus also on those around him, just taking a slightly different approach. Thank you for giving my work a read. If you like what I'm doing I'd love to know. Please enjoy.~

* * *

1: Thoughtless

* * *

When his communicator showed the call incoming, he knew how the conversation would go but had little time to preempt it.

 _'Hey stranger. You ain't called me, was startin' to get worried. {smiles} I had such a nice time witchu...was thinkin' we could meet up again if you was free. You want to?'_

 _'...nah ... I'd love to sugar but I got some-I gotta head out to the Cygnus system today, I ain't gonna be able to see you. Another time.'_

Feeling obvious in his lie even in thinking back on it. It had made him irritated, so much so he snapped when probed on his way out.

 _'Hey Yondu {pushes up goggles} where you goin?'_

 _'None'ya business.'_

 _'{grins} Gonna go see that girl you spent the night with last week?'_

 _'No I'm- Goddammit boy! Get the hell away from my ship.'_

 _'Psshh. Tou-chy. Have fun, whoever your doin', hahaha. {whap} Ow!'~_

He couldn't seem to shake that ill feeling in his gut. Even when he had been sitting at that bar and approached unexpectedly...

' _You look like you could use some company.'_

 _'...{looks her up and down} not lookin' for a callgirl, pet.'_

 _'Oh I'm not that. Just out to have a little fun. You strike me as the type that likes to have fun. What do you say - no strings attached?'_

 _'{grins} well when you put it like that... why not.'~_

...his mind kept going back to the call – that put-off look on her face. He could tell: she knew he was lying. Just too sweet to make anything of it.

 _'Oh...alright. Another time. ... ... ...everything okay, hon?'_

 _'...Yeah... don't worry. I'll call you later.'_

 _'..Okay. Stay outta trouble.'_

 _'You know I'm no good at that.'_

 _'{laughs} yeah I do. ...talk to ya later.'~_

Hopefully she didn't take it the wrong way...

* * *

"You seem distracted." The Rajak girl breathed, her face close given the intimate encounter.

Yondu's mind was brought back to his reality - back to the room he was in, the bed he occupied. The space had a glow of red from sunlight through silk curtains; shadow given off by partial light made the curves of the female body currently fitting into his enhanced with sensuality.

She wasn't wrong - despite their engagement he was distracted. Oh, the irony. _This_ was supposed to be the distraction. Yet his mind kept going back.

"'s nothin'," he murmured, gripping a hand around the back of her neck; gentle in his administration of dominance he pulled her mouth back to his for a deep kiss.

Damn she felt good... what was her name again - Myra, Lultra? (leaning towards the latter)... Yondu had never been with a Rajak woman before. She was truly a sight to behold.

Tall, long legs; an almost purple hue to her eyes; with smooth, jade-green skin and a tight muscular body.

Her mouth gravitated: leaving a trail of heightened sensitivity she made her way down to provide oral stimulation. The provocative contact drew an audible response from the Centaurian along with an encouraging hand, nesting itself in her raven black hair, caressing responsively to her mouth on his body. When she moaned into her mouth's caress her lips and tongue vibrated; invoking the craving for more than this aperture would provide.

"C'mon," his eventual drawl could be heard even in his whisper: he guided her with his hands to a new position. "lemme get atchu."

Breathing heavy, eyes full of lust - she willfully abided, wiping her mouth with her wrist upon rise.

With the woman on her knees the Ravager took her from behind: pressing her back to his chest with the arm that held her body against his. A cool hand wrapped itself now around her neck, tightening in grip only slightly; craning her neck his lips and teeth trailed along the arch to her collarbone - sensation further enhanced by the tongue that tasted her skin along this forced exposure.

"Unhh," the pleasure evident in her voice.

"You like that?" He muttered huskily.

She relayed the affirmative between panting breaths. "Choke me harder."

A girl who liked pain. Curious, to _want_ to feel pain – definitely not something for everyone, but the more he had thought about it in past Yondu found it really honest; pain was life. Fewer things were cause to make him feel more alive.

The azure fingers enveloped around her neck applied more force in the hold; he could feel the anatomy of her throat - where her windpipe was - knowing where to apply that type of grip in the deadliest definition. Here he dialed it back but still felt that same rush as she in this constrain of her breath. His body reacted positively to it: that oh-so-familiar thrill – but in a more intimate, consensual sense.

It wasn't often to find a girl so forward with owning the enjoyment of pain mixed with pleasure. Of all the women he'd been with, the only other to forge so boldly was...

Dammit. Thinking about her again... the girl he had spoken to earlier that day - Rexine. A bombshell outlaw with strawberry hair and eyes like crystal; all accent and thrills with sugar on top.

Rexine was... Rex was nice. Everything about her turned out to be something he liked, and she liked him (thought he couldn't for the life of him understand why).

On occasion their work would bring them together; the promiscuity in their respective natures had developed into something of a pattern. Starting out as just a reoccurring fling - but as of late shown signs of more than that.

It was really that last time they were together, where he had been asked to stay the night (something he intentionally never did). A vexing realization had been solidified... for Rex, Yondu felt love.

How do normal people feel, when they realize they've found love? Nervous, scared... perhaps a bit of both while simultaneously on some type of high: feeling so strong the elation that comes with romantic love. You're happy, excited, scared - a myriad of emotions all at once.

Yet for Yondu... as he had lay there the next morning - that beautiful specimen fit perfectly in his arms - the feelings were anxiety-inducing. Sadly it was not unfamiliar, this anxiety: he felt the same way on occasion with Stakar, with Aleta, Charlie-27, Mainframe – the Ravagers that made him one of their own had become people he loved. He hadn't seen that part coming with being a Ravager...

Love's presence made acute that cosmic pit of desolation within: the longing that came from abandonment for a love he would never truly get. Even now with the moment long subsided... it was as if he could _physically_ _feel_ how empty he was: an indescribable ache, twisting and contorting, that closed up his throat and pushed the needle-like sting of tears to his eyes.

It was easy enough with his Ravager family - whenever things got 'too real' he just pushed them away. Dismissed with attitude and insults; in general making a habit to be standoffish, lessen the chance for provoking those feelings.

Couldn't quite do that with Rex; at least, he didn't want to, and therein lie the problem... The internal drama was enough to spawn a stout reconciliation about the outlaw gal: he needed to make some space.

Yondu hadn't spoken to her since that last time; he did not reach out, and when she called him earlier that day he made up a reason not to see her, saying he had other plans.

He didn't really have any plans- though he did crave that familiar recreation, the contact that came with a fine woman. Hence he was here: banishing thoughts of one girl by enveloping himself in another.

Each on their knees with bodies flush; the grip on Lultra's neck softened by the kiss of lips to her skin. Yondu flipped the Rajak beauty to a new position, one of his favorites: facing him, hoisted up; with her legs wrapped around his body as he held her close. Sometimes aggressive, sometimes sensual - either way his hands never left her. Grasping her supple hips and breasts, tracing smooth spans of muscle; every dip and curve that made up her body was his in this moment.

Upon the session coming to its close the woman took to her extraordinarily long black hair to fix her high ponytail, the beginning ritual for her getting dressed. Yondu watched her movements for a moment as he lay on the bed before moving to retrieve his own belongings from the floor. He was grateful to see their mutual understanding of the interaction being single-serving and started to get dressed as well.

"You were more fun than I expected you to be."

The woman's observation was a bit comical to Yondu. "Yeah? ...what _did_ you expect?" He inquired as he went through the motions of clothing himself.

"...less generosity." The smooth skin on her back was slowly concealed as she zipped up her garment. "You have an unexpected tenderness to you." Their eyes met at the bold declaration of his character. "Not that I'm complaining."

Yondu turned his chin up a bit, maintaining his gaze on her as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. Her face was longer, more angled than Rexine. Still beautiful... the comparison wasn't really fair, given how gorgeous Rex was.

There he goes again... the whole point of this was to put her out of his thought. He needed to move on from this interaction, it clearly wasn't helping.

Yondu turned away from the woman as he finished getting dressed, thinking to himself what to do with the rest of his day. Maybe he'd buy something while he was here, then he'd at least have something to show for the trip; perhaps a new addition to his console...yeah, that'd be alright.

As he rose from lacing up his boots the whine of a blaster charging was heard from behind.

A creeping sensation started in his spine and went to the back of his neck; he turned to see the Rajak woman: aiming right at him, a blaster gripped with both hands.

This slick green goddess had a serious look to her face and a sexy stance that accentuated her hips. Yondu couldn't help but laugh - looking like that, he had a hard time taking her seriously.

" _Hahaha_...okay." he started a bit smugly, though he was careful to keep his hands where she could see them. "Seems we oughta taken a lil time to get to know each other." Both his look and tone kicked up to a more serious notch. "I ain't the type you want to steal from."

She was quick to correct him. "I'm not robbing you. You match the description for a bounty in this solar system." With a hand keeping her gun at attention she reached into her pocket to pull out a device. One click on the side invoked a tablet-sized screen – a picture of his exact likeness (minus the cybernetic fin).

"10,000 units for your involvement in a _series_ of crimes against the IPTA."

 _Damn_ , Yondu thought to himself. _Only 10k?_ He had honestly figured he was worth more than that. It was kind of disappointing.

"Sorry to let'cha down, pet." He looked around as he spoke, stalling so he could think. "... makin' your bounty don't really work out for me."

"I would reel it in on the little names if I were you." Lultra said with malevolence.

There were a number of ways he could approach this situation. Yondu wasn't fretting just yet over the predicament; he'd come up with a plan, for sure... Just had to make sure not to give her cause to pull the trigger - no sudden movements, just keep her talking.

"You really think I'm gonna just go with you?"

"No, I don't." She retorted. "But I've already notified the authorities: All I need to do is keep you here until they arrive.

Then I get my bounty, and you get shipped off to prison."

Yondu's heart reacted to her words: that skip that happens when you're getting scared. He needed to think of a way out of this and quick.

Thinking of his mentor and what Stakar might do in this scenario- offer up an alternative, turn up the charm. He could talk his way out of this... she wanted money, right? He had that, and more was just a call away.

"How bout I get you the 10k and we keep everybody else out of it? Hell – I make a call n' we can make it 15."

"{ _tsk_ } I don't think so. Every bounty I get adds to my resume. You paying me off won't do much for my credibility."

He didn't have a good response to that.

She was roughly four to five feet away from him on the other side of the bed. Perhaps he could use the surroundings to his advantage and take her down physically, or was that too much of a risk?

Should he go straight to using his arrow? A twisting sensation panged his heart: just moments ago he held her in his arms. No, he could take care of this without killing her. He just needed to find an opening.

Part of him was considering jumping out the window. Actually... yeah, at this point that was looking like the best option. He could use his arrow, float down, and then just run.

Lultra could see him looking now behind her; quickly she moved to put the gun in her sights with a renewed focus. "Don't try it."

Her voice - Yondu knew she was trying to be so serious, but dammit if it wasn't cute.

"Take it easy darlin'," Though the tone was to soothe then convince, Lultra's eyes flared at the term. "You don't want to shoot me! Just calm d-"

Nope.

No sooner than the words had left his mouth the Rajak bounty hunter pulled the trigger on her gun. The type of blaster she was carrying was set to shoot a shock pulse: 3000 volts of electricity hit his body before he could think of his next move.

The subset of pain extraordinary -literally _everything_ was touched by the surge, from the tips of his toes to the hairs on his face. The high voltage shot a droning sound throughout his skull and sent him into a state of shock. He cried out only briefly in reaction before rendering unconscious, body still convulsing from the spot where he fell on the floor.

Shit.

This scenario had never crossed his mind; granted he was a criminal... it was always _possible_ for him to get arrested or caught. The way the Ravagers operated, though - moving around so much, Stakar having so many connections: their criminal history just never seemed to have an impact. He hadn't even considered that the girl could be a bounty hunter- looking back now it was so obvious. Approaching him first in that bar, being so quick to go off together, alone... little could be done about it in retrospect.

Hindsight was a bitch- he'd put himself in a vulnerable situation and gotten apprehended. What was worse: not a soul on the main Ravager vessel knew where he had gone today. Typical Yondu: he'd kept to himself.

How thoughtless of him... and now... what now?

There was nothing he could do. He was immobilized; within moments, he was taken. The thing he held most dear hung in the balance:

Yondu was losing his freedom.


	2. I'm Hiding

2: I'm Hiding

* * *

Martinex, first mate and crew member of the Ogord faction, made use of the PA system on the Ravager mothership and called down to the lowermost deck. "Hey maintenance." He started off after pressing down on the button within the speaker's handle, "is Udonta down there?"

The feedback whine is abrupt and sharp; Martinex jerks his head back in reaction to the sudden unpleasant sound, followed by a rustling before a gruff voice finally speaks into the PA on the opposite side. The racket of machinery (most likely a drill) whirring was a constant presence in background noise.

" _WHAT?_ " was the shouted response. Martinex sighed, speaking very clear and directly into the speaker after finally pressing the button. "Udonta, Yondu. I'm looking for him. Is he down there?"

" _Who is this, Martinex? He hiding from you?_ " The snide comment was followed up with laughter.

"Can you just see if he's down there?" His tone close to exasperated.

 _"Sunnova bitch callin' down here like we ain't got nothin' better ta do-_ "

Martinex rolled his eyes at the underhanded statement. Whoever had picked up the PA must not have realized they were feeding back - or maybe they did and they just didn't care.

" _HEY -anyayou guys seen Udonta?_ " Some level of shouting that Martinex couldn't quite make out but it lasted no more than a few seconds before the answer came back. " _No one's seen 'im_."

"Did you check his M-ship?" Martinex pressed, irritation growing.

" _No._ "

"Can you?"

" _Are you not on the same goddamn ship as us?_ " The other guys echoed this sentiment, an encouraging ' _yeah!_ ' in the background . " _Come down here and check for yourself, I ain't your errand boy._ "

"Well get Zed to check then."

" _I must not be comin in clear. I said FUCK OFF_." A clatter, then cut: the sound of maintenance wrestling the PA system back into its holder.

"Assholes." Martinex seethed under his breath. Ever since Charlie-27 became captain of his own faction the guys in maintenance had pretty much established their own pseudo-society among themselves. They worked hard on a consistent basis; their work was also by-in-large thankless, hence the attitude with dealing with the first mate.

He didn't mind going down to the lowermost deck to check for himself, that wasn't an issue; it's just he had already ran all around this ship looking for Yondu and he was getting pretty irritated. Martinex had approached Yondu yesterday morning about the food storage and the need to make a run. Yondu agreed he'd go with, but today was nowhere to be seen.

Mainframe and Krugarr hadn't seen him... nor had the rest of the crew. He wasn't answering his communicator, either. It wasn't atypical for Yondu to keep to himself, but it _was_ out of character to sign up for a job and dodge following through.

"Where the hell is he..." Martinex muttered to himself.

* * *

Aleta exited the pantry adjoined to the kitchen and held a stance of reprimand. The slick black jumpsuit she wore shined slightly in the florescent light as she wisped a strand of fallen hair before her eye with a breath; giving the Arcturan captain opposite of her a look, one that conveyed well her admonishment.

"You have hardly anything up here." Hand on her hip, face set – an irritated tone to her voice. "Who have you been keeping in charge of this since I've been gone?"

The Ogord faction's leader leaned against the counter. "I mean, no one specifically," he said with a shrug. "It's been delegated. I told them to rotate it." As he bites into a piece of fruit he'd been holding he continues, garbling his words a bit in talking with his mouth full. "Maybe Tullk or Yondu made the last run? I don't know, babe."

"Stakar you've got too many people for this." Her tone was a blend of lecture and audaciousness.

"I know!" As he agrees Stakar tosses the core of the fruit into the waste chute. "I keep bugging Krugarr about getting his crew together so I can get him the hell off my ship."

It was admittedly an excuse, but it was accurate; Krugarr was dragging his metaphorical feet when it came to the preferment of captain. Stakar had already gone through this twice with Aleta and Charlie-27; from his perspective, he was ready to 'graduate' the reptilian sorcerer, having met two-thirds of the self-defined criteria for what it meant to a Ravager captain.

To be captain of your own faction several things had to be true:

The part that mattered most... personal readiness. Those closest to him embodied this: stick to the code, live for more than just yourself, and be committed to Stakar's vison - expanding the Ravagers. Be willing to pass forward the lessons of what it meant to be a captain to crew members so they too could start their own faction, and keep this thing going.

When it was clear they were ready, well...the next logical step for a captain would be to acquire a vessel and crew.

Stakar already had the resources pooled up for Krugarr to get his own ship; where the Lem was lacking was in assembling his crew. The Arcturan captain stressed to his companions simplicity - if you had a first mate and one other guy willing to follow, you had a crew. This was what made the situation with Krugarr particularly frustrating... Krugarr had yet to formulate his squad - he didn't try to engage others routinely as is, and despite Stakar's encouragement (or nagging, depending on your point of view) that had yet to change.

It wasn't even that guys weren't willing to join him! There were several Ogord crew members that were truly fascinated by the presence of the sorcerer and his magic; they had essentially become a hype group/fan club for the Lem whenever a trick was performed, shouting and exclaiming with excitement as if it was the first time every time.

Krugarr was just being a pain in the ass in Stakar's eyes; overcrowded barracks made things harder to manage. After tossing the core of the fruit eaten the Ravager turned his attention to the sleek vision in front of him – his sultry vixen and fellow captain, Aleta of the Starhawk faction.

"Clearly I should get someone on it."

Despite his agreement she wasn't quite ready to let it go.

" _My_ ship is consistently stocked." She said with arrogance. He returned without hesitation.

"Well I'm sure it's a lot easier when you only have three crew members."

Aleta's mouth fell to a gape. " _You_ said the size of the crew did not matter!"

She at this point had moved in completely on his personal space; pressing her body against his, a contradiction to the audacity in her tone. Stakar couldn't help but grin - his response wasn't even conscious yet the reaction made it seem worth it. He slips his arms around her waist at her reminding him of his own words.

"It doesn't." The captain says softly. "I'm just saying."

With that, pulling her in for a kiss; given Aleta had been on a string of jobs a few clusters away this was the first time seeing her in almost a week. He had really missed her... even if they were arguing, he didn't care. He was just happy to have her around.

From the first moment he saw her Stakar had fallen in love with Aleta. Sexy badass that she was... Her taste intoxicating, the feel of her tight body underneath the suit... he didn't want to let her go when she broke away, once again to add to the argument.

"When **I** ran the kitchen on this ship inventory was always up to date. Your excuse of a larger crew is invalid."

There was a strong chance she had been thinking about that during their kiss. Stakar yielded, hoping to appease his beautiful companion so that she would – god willing – just shut the fuck up so he could get back to loving her.

"Okay baby you're right. I'll get someone on it."

Oh if only it were that easy.

"Don't do it for me!" Aleta affirmed with seriousness still. "You're responsible for the well-being of your crew. You're the captain."

His own words again thrown back at him. It would be easy to find the abatement an annoyance but dammit if Stakar didn't love it: Aleta was a perfect example of what a Ravager captain should be. Self-sufficient, resourceful, and best of all she remembered what he had said, all the lessons he tried to establish.

"Goddamn do I love you." He mused.

A gloved hand cradled the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss. Stakar didn't need her to say it back - he knew she loved him. He knew it as much as he knew she didn't like to say it, so he would leave no dead air in saying it himself. Aleta was everything he'd ever wanted… to Stakar, the perfect woman.

As he pulls away from the kiss he keeps her face close, hands still in her shoulder-length black hair. The look on her face was one he knew all too well; that look of intrigue and playfulness. The dangerous twinkle in her eye. That look that told him she'd follow him to the ends of the universe but not blindly; loyal and yet wise. She was his right hand, his other half. She was his everything.

"Marry me."

Aleta's face scrunched up slightly; her response along the same vein as it always was. "Ehhh…"

By no means a new routine. Aleta didn't look at things the same as her Arcturan lover: to her marriage was a ridiculous, pointless institution that did nothing more than shackle the woman to a life Aleta would never be suited to live. She was a Ravager - not a homemaker - and a captain at that. She did not seek a maternal lifestyle either; she took care of the people around her, and felt the fulfillment in that accordingly.

Aleta had never pictured herself getting married... so from the very first proposal, to each thereon, she rejected.

If there was one word to sum up Stakar, however - one word that encapsulated his entire being - it was 'relentless'. This was only the hundredth time he's asked, right? He still was going to make it count.

"We don't have to make a big deal about it…" He did his best to keep his voice strong in his moment of vulnerability. "No rings, no ceremony – as much as I'd love to see you in a dress." She scoffed at this. "Nothing would have to change." His voice particularly quiet yet earnest in saying that: his eyes met hers. "You'd still be captain of your faction. Fly your colors, go on your own just like you have been.

Just take my name." Holding her eye contact in concurrence with cradling her face in his palm, "Be my wife and be mine. Forever."

The captain would no doubt sound childish if not for his heartfelt sincerity. Perhaps it was the softness in his voice combined with the approach, but Aleta – she was hearing him.

A sly grin crept across her face at his proposal. "... Alright."

The look of pure wide-eyed surprise was for only a split second before the captain smiled at the woman he adored, stroking the hair fell before her eye out the way. She allowed her face and his to come together once more, for a loving kiss.

Martinex was gracious enough to rap a knock against the wall upon entering the kitchen area.

"Sorry to interrupt." He stated, moving beyond any acknowledgement of the display of affection.

"Either of you seen Yondu?"

An innocent enough question - when Stakar's eyes met Martinex's he caught on to something a bit more.

"Haven't seen him yet today, Martinex." The captain broke away from Aleta to stand next to her with his arm lingering slightly around her waist. Stakar made sure to give Martinex the attention due and right away, the direct answer. Aleta caught on to Stakar's change in demeanor and set her focus to Martinex as well. "Why what's up?"

Martinex quickly directed his gaze to the wall, avoiding eye contact as he spoke. "He's supposed to go with me on a supply run and we really need to go, the pantry's almost out."

Aleta tsked and nudged an elbow into Stakar. "At least someone on this ship has their priorities straight." She muttered under her breath.

Stakar gave her a playful shove away though not one that made her far; he turned his attention back to Martinex. "Last time I saw Yondu was yesterday."

"Yeah," Martinex says as he folds his arms, "Me too. I checked with Mainframe and Krugarr, none of the crew's seen him. Maintenance told me to 'fuck off and come check for myself' when I called down there to see if he had left, or was working on his ship."

His gaze still diverted he muttered, "He's not answering his comms."

When it came to the Pluvian first mate his personality was almost always stoic and dry; he lacked in social tact at times, and typically cared none about it. Not concerning himself with how he came off made Martinex seem short, to-the-point, and more often than not annoyed.

There were subtle variations to that level of expression, though. This was one of those times. Stakar was thrown off to hear and see it; the question was not asked with annoyance, but almost concern.

Stakar offered an optimistic alternative. "He mighta gone to see Rex. Things seem to be picking up between those two." With a grin he nudged Aleta slightly, to which she rolled her eyes.

A sigh from the exasperated Pluvian. "Well wherever he is his communicator shows he's offline."

Stakar's brow furrowed at the revelation. " That's not like him..."

"Martinex if you need someone to go on the run with you-" Aleta started, chiming in.

"It's not that I need him." Martinex came back quickly. "I can make the run myself, but he was supposed to help out. Regardless he shouldn't go offline from comms." Martinex looked to Stakar and they exchanged a knowing glance.

If someone's communicator was offline it meant one of two things: the device had been either destroyed or disabled.

"I'm going to head down to maintenance, see if his ship's here. I just wanted to see if you'd seen him."

"Well here: we'll go with you." Stakar looked to Aleta and gave a little head nod.

Yondu wasn't normally the type to ignore his comms for very long. Sure, he kept to himself more often than not - it was just part of his personality. But this left a feeling in the captain's gut, the way Martinex was acting about it, Stakar could tell it bothered him too. It just wasn't like Yondu to bail on responsibility. The fact that Stakar couldn't place seeing him... that no one could, going on two days, and he wasn't responding to comms? It didn't set right, not at all.


End file.
